Polygonal Love
by Kazu Yuiko
Summary: Ketika keadaan berubah, dimana perang dunia dengan kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha, akankah merubah perasaan Sakura selama ini? Meskipun terdapat satu nama cinta diantara dua sahabat, akankah mereka memperjuangkannya? Bukankah cinta memang banyak bentuknya, bahkan tak semua bisa bersatu? Bad at summary. Go find out and enjoy!


**Polygonal Love**

**Summary : Ketika keadaan berubah, dimana perang dunia dengan kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha, akankah merubah perasaan Sakura selama ini? Meskipun terdapat satu nama cinta diantara dua sahabat, akankah mereka memperjuangkannya? Bukankah cinta memang banyak bentuknya, bahkan tak semua bisa bersatu?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sakura-Sasuke**

**Timing : (age 17) Satu tahun setelah perang dunia ninja.**

* * *

Sore ini mendung. Kelamnya awan dan keramaian orang-orang disekitarku yang sedang bernyanyi menemani kesendirianku yang sedang memikirkan seseorang. S.U, _yup, that's the code. _

Melihatnya dari hari ke hari semakin membuat hatiku yakin, dia pantas mendapatkan perasaan ini. Kesederhanaannya, kepolosannya, kegigihannya, semua itu membuatku semakin terpikat. Walaupun sebagian dari hati ini berkata 'tak mungkin', 'tak pantas', tetap saja tidak ada niatan untuk berbalik arah.

_He's too good_. Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga baik, handal yang diajar langsung oleh _Godaime, _menurutku, walau kurang cantik dan menarik. Dibalik semua itu pun, hati ini berharap teguh. Bahkan aku menunggunya sampai tiga tahun setelah ia tinggalkan aku begitu saja di pintu gerbang desa. Aku sempat berpikir, karena terlampau besar perasaan ini, aku pun rela, tak mendapatkannya demi kebahagiaannya. Walau aku belum mencoba untuk mendapatkannya.

Tapi apakah aku akan kuat? Mencintainya berat.

Tak seorangpun tahu akan hal ini, kecuali guru medisku, Tsunade-sensei. Hanya kepadanya aku dapat bercerita tentang perasaanku kepada S.U. Ia sempat berkata, "Sakura, kau ini! Kau hampir tau segala tentang S.U, mungkin jika ada ujian tentang S.U kau dapat nilai seratus!" dan ia pun tertawa lepas sembari meneguk sakenya. Aku sempat tertawa –hanya beberapa detik- sampai aku sadar, bukan hanya aku yang mendapatkan nilai seratus, mungkin lebih dari 70% dari kunoichi yang mengikuti tes.

Mungkin kebanyakan orang menyukainya karena ia tampan, handal, kuat, keren, dari clan ternama, tapi disisi lain, melihat semua itu aku hanya terdiam dalam pikiran berkata 'biasa saja'. Saat aku melihat kelemahannya, bagaimana ia tak bisa mengalahkan musuh saat kami menjalani misi untuk Hidate dulu, kekurangannya dimana ia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, kesederhanaannya dalam memilih makanan, semua itu membuatku seperti terbuai berat. Aneh, tapi ini nyata.

Hey, mengapa aku pun rela menambah dirimu dalam doaku? Disaat realita berkata, ingat padaku saja kau belum tentu.

Sedih? Ah, sudah biasa.

* * *

**...Polygonal Love...**

"Sakura! Ahhh! Lama sekali tidak melihatmu!" kurasakan seseorang tengah memelukku dari belakang. Cukup mengagetkan. Uzumaki Karin, kalau tidak heboh seperti ini, bukan dia namanya. Bahkan ketika kami sedang berada di tempat umum, taman desa Konoha. Karin menjadi salah satu sahabatku sejak kembalinya Sasuke.

"Hhh, Karin. Kita bahkan baru satu minggu tidak bertemu..." jawabku melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Haaa... Sakura, kau tak berubah- eh! Oh ya! Sakura! Hampir lupa! Bulan depan, aku dan Sai satu tahunan loh! Wohoo!" Teriak Karin dengan riangnya.

"Oh my!?" aku membulatkan mataku. "Tidak terasa ya..."

"Hei, apa itu ekspresi diwajahmu?" Karin mendudukan dirinya di bangku sebelahku. "Ya... walaupun pacaran sebelas bulan hanya terasa satu minggu... dia masih sering tidak menghubungi ku. Rasanya kesal sekali! Setiap aku ajak kencan, ia selalu bilang ada misi. Sedikit-sedikit ada misi!" Karin pun mulai _blabbering_ terntang Sai.

Aku hanya berpikir... kenapa Karin tahan diperlakukan seperti itu? Maksudku, dia terlihat _fashionable_ meskipun mengenakan pakaian ninja, dia juga memiliki keahlian-

"_Ano_... Sakura... menurutmu, mengapa Sai seperti itu ya...?" tanya Karin ragu-ragu.

"Um? Menurutku... um... dia..." _what should I say_? menghindarimu? Gila! Aku tak mungkin berkata begitu!

"Menurutmu? Dia kenapa? Dia tidak menghindariku kan?" dari nadanya, karin terlihat frustasi, tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa yang terlihat, Sai, yang biasa ia sebut sebagai 'My prince', memang menghindarinya.

"Kau ini... haha, tentu tidak. Dia sayang padamu." Berbohong. Ini demi kebaikan. Untung belum kuucapkan tentang menghindari.

"Well, um... hei! Karin!" kataku sambil menutup gulungan medis yang tengah ku buka (hanya ku buka, tidak kubaca) "Ke kedai kopi yuk? Mungkin disana ada Ino dan Hinata...?" aku mencoba menceriakan kembali hati Karin. Kurasa, ia benar-benar buta akan Sai. Entah mengapa hanya dalam satu bulan mereka berdua dapat saling jatuh cinta.

"Ah? Eh. Oke!"

Lalu sempat terpikir olehku... lebih baik memiliki kekasih namun diabaikan? Atau memiliki cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?

...

Dalam perjalanan menuju kedai kopi, aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Sifat Karin sangat gamblang, ia dengan cepat dapat membuat orang-orang mengetahui siapa yang disukainya, bahkan ia tak keberatan apabila orang yang disukainya pun tahu akan hal ini. Sifat yang sangat berbeda denganku, bahkan, sampai saat ini Karin tidak tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke. Aku terlalu takut... takut membebani Sasuke apabila ia tahu akan perasaanku ini. Maaf Karin. Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu.

Dua sosok sahabatku yang lain terlihat sedang membereskan meja-meja di kedai kopi yang kutuju. Kedai kopi ini adalah kedai kopi kami, aku, Karin, Ino, dan Hinata. Setelah peperangan, perekonomian dunia jelas menurun, dengan itu kami mencari jalan dengan membuat kedai, sekaligus untuk tempat berkumpul saat tidak ada misi, sebelum misi, bahkan setelah pulang misi. Tidak hanya kami yang berkumpul disini, tetapi teman satu angkatan ninja bahkan sensei-sensei juga mampir kemari.

"_Ohayou_, Ino, Hinata," Salamku kepada mereka yang terlihat santai karena pada pagi hari seperti ini kedai sangat sepi.

"Hai! Sakura! Karin!" Ino dan Hinata segera menghampiri kami yang sedang berjalan menuju meja tempat biasa kami berkumpul.

Raut wajah Karin terlihat lebih segar, mungkin ia sedikit lupa tentang masalahnya dengan Sai. Hinata dengan inisiatif bangkit dari kursinya untuk membuatkan kami kopi.

"Ino! Ino! Kau tahu? Bulan depan aku dan Sai satu tahunan!" Eh. Tebakan ku salah. Ternyata ia masih memikirkan Sai.

"Wha?! Wohoo! Bertahan juga yaa ternyata!" jawab Ino dengan polosnya. Setengah meledek.

"Hei! Bicara apa kau!" dan seperti biasa pula, Karin akan mengambek dengan gaya seperti ini.

Ah, teringat sesuatu. Dulu Ino pernah bercerita padaku saat pertama Sai mengisi posisi Sasuke di Team 7, setelah beberapa lama, ia menyadari bahwa Sai adalah teman semasa kecilnya, sebelum ia memasuki sekolah ninja. Dan Sai adalah cinta pertamanya. Mungkin kah cinta itu bersemi kembali? Ah, aku ini bicara apa... sudah jelas bukan? Yang Ino suka itu adalah Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang kusuka juga. Dan kami masing-masing mengetahui akan hal ini –sepertinya-. Aku samasekali tidak terbebani akan hal ini. Bedanya, aku menjadi pendiam di depan kawan-kawanku saat membicarakan Sasuke, sedangkan Ino tidak merasa keberatan untuk bercerita bagaimana ia senang saat disapa oleh Sasuke, misalnya.

Ino memang terlihat sering berganti-ganti orang yang disuka, sempat Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Aku tak megerti apa yang dipikirkannya, mungkin ia hanya menebar perasaan bermain-main. Atau aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ini, spesial untuk kalian." Hinata datang membawa empat cangkir cappuchino panas dengan grandule diatasnya.

"Hinata_! Domo Arigatou_!" Aku segera membantunya meletakan cangkir-cagkir tersebut ke atas meja.

"anytime!" aura Hinata sangat anggun, latar belakang clannya, Hyuuga, sangat berpengaruh kepada kepribadiannya yang anggun nan cantik. Dibalik semua itu Hinata adalah sosok yang sangat menyukai Naruto, sayang ia terlalu malu untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Ahh! Kemarin Sasuke kembali dari misi! Dan kau tahu? Dia menyapaku! Aaaa"Ah? Huh, seperti itulah, sebenarnya aku ingin turut senang, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri hati ini sedikit nyeri. Walau begitu bibir ini tetap menyinggung senyuman.

"Waaah Inoo, jatuh cinta?" aku mencoba bersikap biasa. Menutupi sesuatu yang sudah handal kututupi. Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan... entah, dia seperti menanyakan sesuatu. Ino dan Hinata mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke, namun aku tak pernah bercerita tentang Sasuke pada mereka.

"Ah? Jatuh cinta gak yaaa? Gak tau deh! Sakura aja deh yang jadi pacarnya Sasuke! Pas" begitulah Ino, terkadang sifatnya seperti anak-anak, mengeluarkan kata-kata manis seperti itu yang menurut hati ku adalah perkataan pahit.

"Bicara apa kau." Maksudku... mengapa mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi? Aku pun menarik napas, berusaha menambah oksigen kedalam kepalaku yang mulai penat. Mereka tidak tahu seberapa besar aku mencintai Sasuke. Hinata yang lebih peka mungkin tahu, tapi Ino? Sepertinya tidak. Ia pasti tidak tahu dengan kata-kata yang seperti itu dapat membuatku sakit hati. Ini bukan salah Ino, dan seperti biasa, ku gunakan kehandalan _acting_ku. Tertawa seperti tidak merasa sedih ataupun resah.

Kling...Kling...

"Ohayou!"

Suara yang sangat akrab ditelinga, agak sedikit mengganggu, tapi dapat membuat wajah Hinata menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Yup, Naruto.

"Wah! Ada 4 cangkir kopi pasti sedang membicarakan lelaki yaa? Apakah kalian membicarakan aku? Wahaha! Jadi malu begini rasanya!" seperti biasa, ia selalu tebar pesona.

"Hack! Berharap saja kau!" seru Ino dan Karin.

"Eh! Hai Hinata!" Naruto menyapa Hinata tepat di depan wajah Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata _sweatdrop_.

"Heh! Sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari?" tanyaku penasaran, tak biasanya ia mengunjungi kedai kopi sendirian. Kalau sendirian pasti ke kedai ramen.

"OH IYA! Yaampun! Aku hampir lupa! Sakura! Obaachan memanggil kita untuk misi! Kita harus ke kantor hokage sekarang!"

"Misi?... Kita?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya! Team 7 Sakura!" _wait up_...Team 7...? Sasuke...? ah! Bagaimana ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba gugup. Ini adalah misi pertama untuk team 7 setelah Sasuke kembali.

"Team 7?! Sai?" tanya Karin dengan antusias.

"Sai? Dia kan sedang misi di Oto, kau ini bagaimana, Karin." Jawab Naruto.

"Ah, bodohnya aku." Oh my god... Karin...Karin... cinta memang membuatmu melupakan segalanya ya?

"Waah! Sakuraa! Selamat bersenang-senang yaa!" Ino...? meledekku? Atau berpura-pura tidak menyukai sasuke? aku tahu, kau juga menyukai Sasuke... tolong berhenti mengatakan yang seperti itu...

"Hhh... _alright then_, Kita bertemu lagi nanti, ya." Aku pamit dan segera berjalan keluar bersama Naruto.

...

* * *

"Bodoh! Arah kantor Hokage kesana!" Teriaku pada Naruto yang seenaknya saja jalan tanpa memperhatikan tujuan.

"Eh? Hehe." Naruto cengingisan dan menarik tangan kanan ku. "Sudahlah." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang tenang. Sangat tenang.

Aku terus mengikuti langkah naruto sampai-sampai saat ini kami berada di hutan tempat dulu pertama kali team 7 latihan bersama. Tempat dimana terdapat 3 batang pohon yang masih berdiri tegak. Aku heran mengapa Naruto membawaku ke tempat seperti ini.

"Masih ingat?" Tanyanya seolah tak ingin mendapat jawaban. Tentu aku ingat. "Aku sering ketempat ini sekedar untuk melepaskan penat. Rasanya damai." Lanjutnya tampa mendengarkan pendapatku. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepepohonan disekitar kami.

"Sudah sekian lama kita bersama, Sakura... Dan kau tau?" tanya Naruto berjalan arahku dan mulai menggenggam kedua tangan ku. Aku merasa tidak enak. Entah kenapa... "Perasaanku tak kunjung berubah, sejak pertama kali, saat gennin dulu, aku melihatmu. Aku merasa kau berbeda. Sampai akhirnya aku merasakan jatuh cinta." Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Jadi, panggilan dari Tsunade hanya bualan saja? Membawa nama Team 7 hanya memancingku akan Sasuke saja?

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau sudah bisa membalas perasaanku?" tanya Naruto penuh harap kepada ku. Aku... aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tidak punya apapun untuk dikatakan. Maafkan aku Naruto.

"Tidak adakah aku sedikit dihatimu, eh? Sepertinya kau masih saja belum berubah, Sakura-chan." ucapnya kembali seraya melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Sebentar... aku belum berubah? Maksudnya belum berubah karena tidak mencintainya atau...

"Kau masih saja mengharap Sasuke... ya kan. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, tapi... kau sendiri mungkin tidak menyadarinya bahwa bola matamu berbeda, saat kukatakan team 7 tadi..." Tunggu. Bahkan aku tidak memikirkan Sasuke. Aku justru kepikiran akan Hinata! Aku tahu sekali Hinata menyukaimu, Naruto!

"Kau salah. Tidak kah kau melihat ada yang lebih menyayangimu, dibanding aku? Terlebih, dia sangat mengagumimu..." Balasku. Sambil menatap matanya yang putus asa.

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya berpikiran seperti itu juga, Sakura-chan?" DEG. Aku salah mengucapkannya. Itu justru akan menjadi boomerang untukku. Aku mengerti maksudmu, Naruto. Aku seharusnya melihat mu, yang tulus mencintaiku dibanding mengharap akan Sasuke. Rasanya aku mengetahui perasaanmu. Namun... kau juga tahu kan? Tak ada yang bisa kau perbuat akan itu? Kau juga tetap saja tidak bisa melihat Hinata seperti kau melihatku?

"Maaf Naruto. Kurasa kau mengerti perasaanku." Balasku sekenanya.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam dan tersenyum. "Heheh" tawanya hambar, sambil menutup matanya ia melanjutkan "Baiklah! Ini lah misiku! Membuat Sasuke jatuh dipelukan mu! Heheh!" Apa? Menyerah? Atau... tidak. Tidak mungkin Naruto berubah secepat itu. Dia saja tidak menunjukan bola matanya saat mengatakan itu. Ku yakin hatinya terpukul.

"Kau... bodoh. Mana ada misi seperti itu..."

Kau benar, Naruto. Kau sungguh mengerti kondisi ku kan? Terimakasih banyak.

.

.

Setelah kejadian Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya itu... entah mengapa aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku pada Sasuke. Bukannya tak punya hati dengan seenakknya menolak perasaan tulus Naruto, tapi aku merasa aku harus membayar penolakan ku atas Naruto dengan mendapatkan Sasuke. begitu juga dengan dirinya dengan Hinata.

Hari ini seperti biasa empat sahabat berkumpul dengan disuguhi empat kopi pada sebuah tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Hanya Ino dan Karin yang saut-sautan sedang berbincang. Aku lebih senang mendengar, tidak seperti diriku dulu yang banyak bicara. Hinata pun hanya diam. Memandangi cangkir kopinya yang bagaimanapun tak akan berubah bentuknya.

Kami terlihat dalam satu tempat yang sama namun masing-masing. Tapi kau tau? Inilah sahabat. Antara kami monster atau bukan manusia, mungkin juga telepati luar biasa yang kami lakukan. Meskipun kami diam. Kami tahu bahwa sedang ada pembicaraan. Pembicaraan yang bahkan tak terungkap dengan kata-kata. Itulah mengapa aku sangat nyaman berada ditengah mereka.

Meskipun tidak semua sahabat mengerti dan tahu perasaanmu, yakinlah mereka akan selalu ada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun diantara kami hanya Karin yang tidak mengetahui perasaan ku pada Sasuke, bukan berarti dia tidak akan mempedulikanku, jika aku terjatuh nanti akan cinta yang tak terbalas.

Tak lama, kulihat Karin bangkit untuk ke toilet. Orang yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicara Ino itu pun pergi dengan meninggalkan kesunyian diantara kami. Sampai akhirnya Ino buka pembicaraan, yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku bahas.

"Sakura?" Tanya nya padaku yang duduk disebelahnya. "Eng, Kau masih suka Sasuke, tidak?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang tidak menyembunyikan apapun.

"Eng?" aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Kami-sama, bukankah dia tahu bahwa aku cinta mati?

"Maksudku, apa kau masih... mengharapkannya?" lanjut Ino membenarkan pertanyaannya. Hinata pun membenarkan posisi duduknya mendekati kami, seperti tertarik pada pembicaraan.

Jujur saja. Pertanyaan Ino yang kedua ini agak membingungkan... aku benar benar bingung. Pasalnya...

"Bagaimana jika aku ... mencintai tanpa ingin memiliki?" Jawabku dengan suara berat. Terkadang aku berpikir, aku ini terlalu tulus mencintai Sasuke. Aku tak peduli bagaimana denganku, tapi aku ingin sekali kau bahagia. Aku tahu Sasuke orang yang sangat baik. Karenanya aku ingin dia bahagia dengan siapapun kelak ia menjalani hidupnya.

Naif. Memang. Tapi aku sendiripun tak menyangka. Kalut dalam hatiku begitu besar. Mereka bilang, cinta itu buta. Dan aku sangat buta.

"Kadang aku juga berpikir begitu." Sambung Hinata pelan. Rasanya ini menjadi rumit. Andai saja perasaan-perasaan manusia bagaikan puzzle. Serumit apapun atau sekecil apapun bagian dari puzzle-puzzle itu, tetap akan tersusun menjadi satu dan gambar yang indah. Apakah kehidupan nyata akan seperti itu?

"Benarkah? Aku ingin baik orang yang aku suka dan aku hidup bahagia bersama!" Tambah Ino dengan antusias. _Yeah, I thought that too, when I was on gennin_. Aku tahu kali ini berbeda. Situasi berubah. Kepercayaan diripun dibuat labil.

"Cinta memang banyak bentuknya, bukan?" Ucapku sambil menyeruput cangkir kopiku. 'Akankah aku bersatu?' tanyaku dalam hati.

**-End-**

* * *

HALOO heheh

Maaf yaa gantung :3 sebenernya ini udah lama banget dibuatnya, terus baru dilanjutin lagi.. tapi endingnya emang sengaja gantung. Heheh. Terserah kalian mau nebak endingnya gimana *dipukulin*. But Anywaaay,, kalau nanti memang banyak yang suka niatnya sih mau dibikin judul keduanya, sebagai lanjutan fic yang ini :3 So le me know what you think on this review box XD

V

V

V


End file.
